The Island Of Doom
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Davis has been havig stressful times ever since he lied to everyone that his crush on Kari had ended, but it is actully stronger than ever, but since she's not availabile anymore, and Davis won't give anyone else a chance, what'll he do? :Action included
1. Run Davis, Run!

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Authours notes:** _

**_Hey everyone, Mykan here... Just to point out, the characters may seem OOC, but I'm not going to change it. _**

**_That's the whole point of FICTION. Making up things... Doing what you want and how you want it made._**

**_Take away the OOC, and it'll be all the more harder to do practically anything here._**

**_Enjoy._**

Yolei, and Ken were strolling though the school-yard one Friday afternoon.

"Man, there's nothing better than having lunch on a Friday." Said Ken, "Unless of course I'm with you, Yolei."

His Girlfriend blushed, "I feel the same with you, Ken." She said.

They kissed quickly and heading toward the front doors, but before they even climbed up the steps, "Gang-way!" cried Davis from behind them.

He ran through the doors like lightning… "Oh man here we go again." Said Ken. Yolei nodded, and they both stepped away from the doors as no less than ten girls calling out to Davis zoomed past them.

"_Davis wait for me!"_ some of them cried out. _"Hands off, he's mine!"_ the rest of them said.

"Poor Davis!" said Yolei, "Why doesn't he just give up, and give dating a try?"

"Come on, Yolei… you know why!" said Ken.

Years had passed since the battle with Maylo-Myotismon, and the Digi destined had grown up into their Twenties… with the exception of Cody!

The original Digi destined had already graduated University, and moved on with their lives.

The others all graduated High-School, and moved on into College, and a lot had happened too.

Ken and Yolei had been Dating since Grade-Ten, and everyone thought they made a cut couple… and like Yolei used to say.

"_Ken and me… Me and Ken!"_

Cody was still a little stubborn to the people around him, but he was learning to control it.

He still kept up with his kendo lessons, and studies, but no one would except he'd ever get a girlfriend… but he did.

Erika Ko-ming… a girl who had a crush on him since preschool, and tired numerous times to get Cody to notice her.

And it worked.

TK and Kari even started Dating to, and they had been at it for about five years and counting.

They shared a dorm, just like Yolei and Ken, as well as Cody and Mina!

However… there was only one problem that was killing them all. That involved Davis.

He hadn't started dating, nor ever considered trying ever since he said he'd gotten over his crush on Kari.

Everyone thought that he was just joking again. Not that he had gotten over his crush, but giving up dating without ever even trying it? What a joke?

…Or so they thought!

Davis was known world-wide for his efforts in the battle with Maylo-Myotismon.

The way he was able to stand up to the Brain-control, and set everyone free.

Not to mention, teaching everyone to believe in their dreams and banish Myotismon away.

Davis was the real hero in that battle. The battle that saved the both worlds.

The other's even said that they never would have survived without him… _"Davis… you d' man!"_

When word of this leaked out… girls at school had been chasing Davis around to try and win him as a boyfriend.

The kept flowing him around non-stop like honey attracts flies.

To most boys… this was considered a dream come true, but Davis treated it as a _Nightmare._

A Nightmare that was real!

_Three girls once tried to impress Davis in class by silently slipping him love notes and stuff._

_Some of them fought their way to get into any class Davis was in, even if it was a class they hated._

_Once, a girl even managed to get inside Davis' locker and tried on one of his spare vests._

"_Ooh… even your clothes make me think of you!" she would say in a ditzy tone._

"_Uh… just why are in my locker?" Davis would ask._

"_Dude… so I can get your number so I can ask you out!"_

"_YIPES!"_

_That's when chases began… Davis was always the center of attention to every girl in the school… on the street… even in his own neighborhood._

_But to each and every one of them… Davis ran off like a Cowardly Cat._

His friends even thought he was just playing along, and making them chase him for fun… but the weeks turned into months… years.

Davis was still running today!

This made the others realize that he was serious about deserting the league of dating before even entering.

Was he crazy or just dumb? Nobody should live without love in their life, especially not Davis Motomiya.

After all the hard work he put into brining his grades up, and saving both worlds countless times.

He shouldn't be doing this to himself, and Kari and TK didn't like this one bit, so they decided to make it their mission to get Davis back interesting in Dating again.

TK, even passed on the word to some girls who didn't know Davis everything about him.

And Kari using some old pictures she took of Davis long ago to set up a little bulletin of Davis around the school.

Exactly like the one for Ken when he used to be a Genius.

It said that… _"The Hero and Savoir of the world… He's the Captain of Obadiah Soccer Team… The top Video-game player in all the school, and girls… he's single!"_

Davis was also pretty good looking too.

He had his hair cut a little so it was no longer big and spiky, but smooth looking like a _young 007 character._

His body was reaped up a lot from all the Soccer practice, and workouts he did over the years.

What girl wouldn't want him?

Even the girls who used to say Davis wasn't worth the time of Day fell head over heals for him.

But… no matter how hard anyone ever tried, there was only one thing Davis did when any lovesick girl approached him… and that was RUN!

Kari and TK were beginning to get worried about him and suggest they call psychologist.

But… from the way Davis was behaving, it looked as though not eve a shrink could help.

Besides… not one of them knew what ever it was that was bugging him to act in such an inhuman way.

TK and Kari tried to talk to him about it, but Davis always seemed to trail off and prefer not to talk of it.

In fact… when they all signed up for the classes in college, Davis had requested a long time back that he wanted a dorm alone, far, far away from anyone!

He got it!

His dorm was all the way on the other side of the building, that was like walking through a jam-packed mall to get where he was going.

Davis didn't even sit near anyone in class, and when lunch came, Davis had secretly bought himself some fast food, and locked himself up in his dorm.

"TK… I'm officially freaked out now!" said Kari, "I'm worried they'll put Davis in a nut-house if he keeps this up!"

TK put a comforting arm around his girlfriend, "Don't worry, Kari… if our plan works, he'll be a ladies man by the end of the first term!"


	2. We are here becuase we care

**CHAPTER TWO**

But TK was wrong…

It was Springtime, two months after the first term ended, and Davis was already at another escape from girls.

"_Wait for me Davi-poo…" _some of them chortled.

Davis resisted the urge to yell for help, because the last time he did that all it did was signal more girls that he was about, giving him a harder time than ever to get away.

The girls chased hi everywhere.

In the hallways… in the yard… they even chased him right through the boys change-room, and over the Olympic swimming pool.

But in the end, Davis got away from them by making it to the safety of his dorm and locking the door.

He threw himself onto his bed, but was to tired to even blink his eyes. "I Can't Take It Anymore!" he grumbled to himself.

"Why… why can't they just back off and leave me alone!"

Davis sat down at his computer, and deleted all the loads of love emails sent to him from practically ever girl in school.

Then he noticed, there was an email from Kari… should he delete it?

He opened it up and it read…

_Hey Davis…_

_Just thought I'd remind you of tomorrow, it's the anniversary of when the we beat Maylo-Myotismon…with you being the main hero._

_Tai's really looking forward to seeing you. So is everyone else. _

_See you there!._

_Yours truly,_

_Kari_

Davis smiled at the remark… but then his smile faded when he saw more writing.

_P.S… TK's been acting strange around me lately… do think he could be wanting to ask me to… oh let's not get to hopeful._

_Take care Davis._

"_Oh no…" _thought Davis putting a hand to his forehead. "…Oh…No, No, No… Awe man… oh no!"

TK couldn't ask Kari to marry him, it would really make Davis' life completely not worth living.

The truth was, Davis never got over his crush on Kari at all. His crush had in fact blossomed… Blossomed into love.

Davis felt so in love with Kari, it burned him on the inside, and it never stopped burning ever no matter what Davis tried to do to forget her.

Davis only told the others he gave up on her to get her and TK to stop teasing him by flirting with each other to make him feel jealous… and it worked, for a short while.

Ever since Kari and TK actually started Dating, Davis felt his whole world turned upside-down and shaken violently.

He was actually spending all the time he had trying to work up the nerve to ask Kari out, and give him a chance.

But even named the Bearer of Courage, Davis just couldn't do it.

Partly, because he was too shy, and the rest because she and TK seemed to be getting closer together.

Davis decided to secretly surrender in trying to earn Kari's love, and never fall in love ever again.

Which meant… if he so much as even thought of thinking about giving other girls a try… he would constantly beat himself up even worse than he was doing now.

This also put Davis in a very sad and disturbing spot…

All the other Digi Destined had dates… and a couple of them were even married.

Like Sora and Matt.

Mimi, and Michael.

Even Tai and Davis' own sister Jun… and she wasn't even a Digi destined, She was just a Doctor working at the Hospital these days.

But Tai found love for her, and married her.

That shot Davis with a thousand knives… he fact that his sister had better luck than he had getting to be with a Kamiya.

Davis was the only one left on the whole team, that had no girlfriend, and didn't even want one.

This made him feel really left out of things, he couldn't really go to Dance's, Proms or anything that involved couples anymore.., not without a date, it was just too painful.

That wasn't the only area Davis felt alone, but the fact that he was the Most Courageous and most invincible of all the Digi destined in the world.

For his heroic efforts… his Never-ending struggle to see things through… and him having one of the purest of hearts in the world.

He was in a class by himself. So great… that not even Tai himself could out match him. _"You really deserve to have my goggles, Davis"_ he once said.

It was nice of Tai to give Davis his goggles when his square ones had broken … and the Supreme-Leader of the Digi destined wouldn't look right without a Goggle-headed background.

But still… even with all that fame and glamour around him, Davis felt as though nothing had changed for him… What was it all worth?

Kari was beyond his reach… He was so powerful that no one could ever reach up to his level… Davis felt alone… really alone.

So lonely… that he created a special website only he could access on a disk.

He popped it into the computer, and opened up the page which was covered with old Pictures of Kari everywhere.

It was like a private sanctuary Davis made for himself.

He clicked on the panel entitled… **_Works from the heart._**

Then he clicked on a blank page, and began writing up a small little poem of how he felt.

_**-The Happiness of being me **_

_**is not what it's cracked up to be. **_

_**It's Lonely being One… of a Kind!**_

_**-With all the known variety, **_

_**the fame that nature gave to me. **_

_**It's Lonely being One… of a Kind!**_

Davis continued long into the night finishing his poem, and then he started browsing around the internet for something else.

Davis had finished his work and was about to head to bed, when suddenly a Pop-up came up on the screen.

**_The Island of Doom…_** it was called. Was it some sort of video game? Davis had to fins out.

It turned out, that it wasn't a video-game at all, and that it was actually a real place.

It was a newly discovered island uncharted on all maps, the only info on it's location it said was that is was somewhere in the Pacific.

The island looked as though it had a nasty black storm-cloud around it for miles, that only thundered and never rained.

It also showed a picture of a bunch of sad looking chums that wore purple robes and black capes.

They looked sort of like… Monks!

It also had a bulletin which read…

_This is a place where the broken heart is tended to all of you who have their dreams shattered or are just too miserable to carry on but not do away with yourself._

_We are here because we care._

_There are lots of other's just like you, don't live the rest of your life in chaos, misery… and the greatest one, Pain!_

_We are here because we care._

_Rather than continue living in a world where people reject you or do not bring you any greatness. You can come to our island, and be apart of our little family. _

_Be with People who understand you. People who have gone through traumas identical to your own._

_We are here because we care._

_Should you decide to join us, you never have to worry about ever returning to the world that threw you out in the first place._

_You can also be apart of our reality show which shows the world out there exactly what they have don to you. _

_If you wish to join… fill out this application, and we shall send you a special ride to take you from that horrible place you call home, to come to live with us on the island._

_We are here because we care._

Davis didn't know what to think. "This island of doom" he said to himself. "It doesn't look like much."

He thought and he thought…finally… he filled out an application and sent it over the internet!


	3. Welcome to the island

**CHAPTER THREE**

The Next Day, it was Saturday, but Davis woke up at 4:00am and he checked his computer.

There was an odd email there telling him to head to the front doors of the building.

Not caring that it was still the no out of bed hours, Davis followed the instructions given to him.

When he got outside, he saw two figures dressed in the same outfits as seen on the Island of Doom.

One with a 14 on his robe, the other had a 12 on his.

"Daisuke Motomyia. we presume?" said the one with 14.

Davis nodded, and then both the men lead him to their limousine right in the back.

"_This must be it!" _Davis thought to himself. _"The island of doom… it looks like I'm finally going to be free!"_

Later that day in the park across the street, The Digi Destined had all gathered around for their annual anniversary… and even planned a picnic while at it.

Even the Digimon had come back from the Digital-World to part take in this occasion.

"Where's Davish at?" asked Demi-Veemon. "I want Davish, I want Davish!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That scream broke Demi-Veemon's moaning. It sounded like Kari, but that wasn't a scream that she was in Danger.

Everyone rushed over to the trees where they found Kari on her knees and crying as if her life was over.

_TK and her had excused themselves earlier because TK had to tell Kari something really important._

_Kari thought this was it… the moment she had been waiting for._

_TK would get down on one knee, hold a ring out to her and ask her to be his wife._

_But actually… TK told her the exact opposite of everything she dreamt of._

_Instead of proposing marriage to her… TK decided that he just wanted to stay friends with her, and not do something he didn't feel ready for!_

That was at the point where Kari screamed her heart out, and TK ran off as not to drag attention to himself.

Tai brought his sister into a soft hug and let her cry into his shoulder. _"Damn you, TK!" _he thought.

Nobody really had much fun the rest of that day.

TK broke up with Kari, Davis still hadn't shown up, he didn't even bother to send an email.

That really hurt Tai a lot, he hadn't seen Davis in a long time and was hoping they could play soccer with the guys.

Jun did try to soften her husband, but then again, she didn't feel good either. She was really looking forward to seeing Davis again.

She hardly ever had time to even call him since she became a Doctor. She even missed the way Davis used to call her…

"_You Big Ditz!"_

There was a lot of exchanged conversations of Davis throughout they day.

He may have tried to be big shot sometimes, but he was by far the best friend any of them ever had… and the best member of the team they ever knew.

Where was he?

Somewhere in the Pacific…

The sky was as dark as night, only the lightning flashes seemed to give of any light by far.

Davis was with the two men in a row-boat, proceeding very slowly to the upcoming island overhead.

Once they Docked, a lot of men and women in the same outfits but with different numbers stared at Davis strangely.

The two men left Davis to two women. "Com with us!" they said while holding up two lanterns.

They escorted Davis past a few villages on the island, through a small field, and up to the summit on the island.

Davis hesitated at the large shrine up ahead. "This way." Said the two ladies.

Davis followed them in, and there before him was a figure wearing a hood on his outfit, and a golden necklace around his neck.

Obviously, he was the leader.

"Fear me not young one, and come closer." He said motion Davis to sit before him.

Davis sat down nervously. "I take it you're the guy in charge?" he asked.

The figure nodded, "I am called Number One" he said, "We call each other here by number, not by name!"

"Tell me, Troubled one, why is it you come here to the Island Of Doom?"

Davis didn't know whether or not he could trust this guy, but he looked back into his past, and told him everything.

About how he fell in love with Kari, and lost her to another man. Now he didn't have the nerve to even find the nerve to keep going in life.

Without Kari… Davis felt like nothing!

"I wish… to come live here on this island so tat I may put it all behind me, and forget it all!"

Davis couldn't tell if Number one was smiling, but he stood up and told Davis to come with him.

Number One showed Davis around the island so that he would know what was in store for him when he joined.

The island was split into two equal halves. The men live on one side, and the women lived on the other side.

The villages were based on designs from the 1920s old style. Which meant during the day, you do roughly what you want and be too busy to have a care in the world.

The thunder and Light may have looked savage but it would never hit the island, and was used to take part in their reality show starting soon.

A show where… the Rarest of all the people on the island would tell the views sad stories about people having their dreams shattered.

Number one also told Davis, that he seemed to be just the guy for the job, and that not only entitled him to be the host of the show.

But to have his own little house on the top of the hills, and the second biggest one on the entire island to Number One's.

There was just one problem… "Think this over wisely, Young-One." Said Number-One.

"Once you have been initiated into out clan. Unless your dream can still come true, you may never leave this island and return to the mainland."

"Do you understand?"

Davis thought it over, and decided what was the point of going back to place where he didn't feel appreciated.

Kari had TK now, and there was nothing he could ever do to get her back now. So the answer was obvious.

Davis stared into Number One's dark hood and asked… "When do I begin?"

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hey Everyone, Mykan here._**

**_If any of you thought that my getting TK to break up with Kari was harsh... well What choice did I really have?_**

**_I'm a Dakari, and having TK proposing marrige to Kari is a deffinate No-No!_**

_**I'm sorry (Takari's if you get angry), but that's that!**_


	4. Works from the heart

**CHAPTER FOUR**

That night Kari's eyes were red from crying yesterday. Her heart was bitter and cold, unable to accept the fact that TK dumped her.

Later on that day, the chancellor of the college asked Someone to head to Davis' dorm and clean it out.

It looked as though Davis had left the school and wouldn't be coming back, but to where he was now, no one knew.

Kari thought that rude of Davis. Leaving without saying good-bye, or giving at least a clue to where he was going.

Worst of all… why had he left when he was so popular with the girls here at the school?

Never the less, Kari volunteered to do it herself.

_**Meanwhile, on the island…**_

Davis had passed all the entrance tests… and he was now dressed in the same purple robe and black cloak like his fellow villagers.

He was Number 98.

He was brought before Number One in front of everyone on the island to accept his final token of initiation… A golden tiara like crown for his forehead.

Davis knelt before Number One, and the crown was place around his forehead.

"Welcome to our family, Number 98." He said in his deep voice. "You have joined the people of the Island of Doom, who have come to this place because the outside world rejects them."

"As you are by far the rarest of all our people, you shall have the privilege of hosting our new show about to start next week."

"Now… arise and let us feast upon your welcoming!"

Davis arose and bowed to his new leader, and waved his hands to the cheering crowd below.

_**Back at the school…**_

Kari did as she was told that night, she had gathered up all of Davis' things, but she still couldn't put her finger on where he had gone.

Maybe something on his computer would tell her.

Kari looked all over the internet and found lots of other Colleges, but not one of them had Davis' name on file… nor was the site even visited by him.

About an hour later, she gave up, and was about to turn the computer off when suddenly she noticed a disk was still in the computer slot.

The odds were against her it would have answers, but she tried it anyways.

Kari opened up the file and gasped at what she saw… and entire private web-page with pictures of her all over.

Kari looked at the date, and noted that Davis had made this when they were in high-school.

But Kari thought Davis said he got over his feelings for her, so why make this?

Kari looked all over the site, and found a small story that told her everything that Davis wrote about himself over the years.

Davis never really got over his crush at all, and he merely just said he had to get Kari and TK to stop teasing him.

It also said, when Davis found out Kari and TK Dating, he decided that he had finally had it with the love life.

He never wanted to feel anymore pain like this ever again. So he vowed never to fall in love again, and stay as far away from girls as possible.

"_That's just silly!" _Kari thought. _"Davis can't possibly still have a crush on me!"_

Well that's what she thought… until she checked another section entitled… **_Works From The Heart._**

"_This I have to see."_ She thought.

But when she opened up the page, she found more than what she expected.

There were not only taken photos of Kari on the page, but even a few Hand-made pictures by Davis.

Kari was so surprised, they were so neatly drawn that it was hard to tell them from the taken pictures.

Kari checked the date on the screen, and saw that this page was just completed, but had in fact been started years ago.

One month after Davis first met Kari to be precise

Right above the date, and bellow all the pictures was a little poem Davis wrote.

Kari was about to start reading it, when she accidentally clicked the mouse on a red button with a musical note on it, beside the poem.

Soft sweet music started playing, and the words in the poem turned blue bright one by one as Davis' voice was being heard.

Kari realized… it wasn't a poem at all… _it was a song!_

_**Davis' Voice**_

_**-Kamiya, Hikari Kamiya**_

_**What are these strange enchantments that start **_

_**whenever you're near?** _

**-Kamiya, Hikari Kamiya**

_**Why can't you whisper the words that my heart **_

_**is longing to hear?** _

**-Your magically, **

_**a beautiful mystery.**_

_**I'm certain of all I know, **_

_**because you enthrall me so.** _

**-Kamiya, Hikari Kamiya**

_**Why don't you say,**_

_**that you'll always stay, **_

_**close to my heart.**_

The song ended, and Kari didn't know what to think.

That voice… it didn't sound much like Davis', it was so soothing and captivating… but then she found it…

Davis had been secretly using a recording program on the internet, a program which allowed him to use any music in the world, and record his voice.

When Kari realized that it was playing at normal speed, there was no questioning it… it was Davis' voice alright.

He made that whole song for Kari, but never told her about it. Probably because he was too shy.

Never the less… Kari got the message, Davis still had feelings for her, that could be why he left… but there had to be more to it.

Just because Davis had his heart broken didn't mean he had to just leave like that and not say a word to where he went.

That's when she found another page, with a poem to go with it as well.

It was a group picture of all the Digi Destined from Japan. Except… something seemed different about it.

There were two different land scenes.

The first picture showed the Digi destined together in the park on day, but Davis wasn't in it.

Kari couldn't understand it. She remember Davis was standing right beside her that day, but instead it looked as though she was standing next to TK.

That's when she Davis in the other picture. The other scenery showed Davis standing out in the rain in the woods all by himself, and he wasn't even smiling.

Davis must've somehow taken the picture to a painting program, and cut rearranged the picture so it looked like it did now.

Kari viewed the small story, and realized Davis felt lonely being the Digi destined that he was.

So strong hearted, and Powerful that he couldn't be outmatched by anyone.

That made Kari realized that Davis sort of was in a class by himself.

He always continued forward, even when all the others, even she, gave up.

Davis taught everyone to believe in their dreams when they were up against Maylo-Myotismon.

Kari's dream was to become a preschool teacher, and it was thanks to Davis' pep-talk that day that taught her to keep going until she got it.

Kari even remembered Davis said he wanted to open a Noodle-Cart and make the best Ramen and Noodles in the world.

But there was more to the story…

It also said Davis felt even more alone than ever, because he was the only Digi destined left with no soul-mate.

It even said that Davis may probably never open his cart because, the fame a fortune it may bring him… what was the point of having it if he had no one to share it with him?

Finally, Kari turned to the song, and clicked on the red button… Once again, Davis' voice was heard as sadder, more bitter music played.

_**Davis' Voice**_

_**-The Happiness, of being me,**_

_**is not what it's cracked up to be.**_

_**It's lonely being One… of a kind!**_

_**-With all the known variety,**_

_**the fame that nature gave to me,**_

_**It's lonely being One… of a kind!**_

_**-I'd like to be like everyone I see.**_

_**Not different…Just an ordinary guy. **_

_**Who falls in love, and leads a simple life**_

_**At least…I'd like to have…the chance to try.**_

_**-The Happiness, of being me,**_

_**is not what it's cracked up to be.**_

_**It's lonely being One… of a kind!**_

_**-It's Lonely… being…One… of a kind!**_

Kari wiped her eyes on her sleeve… _"That was so sad!"_ she thought, _"Why do I feel like this is all my fault?"_


	5. The strange TV show

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Kari had passed on word to the others as to why Davis' left, and when she showed them Davis' songs… everyone felt just awful.

All this time they had been hanging out with their loved ones, or too busy thinking of their own lives to notice Davis was shedding tears of loneliness.

Not mention he only wanted to be with Kari, but if he couldn't, then he would forget all about love and everything that cam with it.

That really was messed up.

But still… even though they knew why Davis may have left, it still didn't answer to where he had gone.

Even Izzy couldn't figure out where, and he had access to almost every school computer system in the world.

When Izzy found his wife, and settled in. He started his own computer lab to make way for the future of computer technology.

Ranked as one of the smartest men in world, Izzy hardly ever got stumped anymore… until now.

He had been at this case for a week now, and still he had nothing on Davis' whereabouts.

The worst part was, he didn't have his D3, or his D-terminal anymore, so they couldn't really track his position, or send him an email.

Not that it would matter. Davis probably didn't even want to talk to them anyways.

It was because of them that he had left, so how could they possibly try to understand what he was going through?

**_Later on that night,_**

In their shared Dorm, Ken and Yolei were exhausted from all the work.

It was hard enough to get their school-work done, but finding where Davis was without his D3 an D-Terminal.

That was like trying to find a piece of hair in a hay stack… and that was harder than a needle in a haystack.

Ken was sitting on the sofa flipping through TV channels, when Yolei walked out of the bedroom.

"Ken…" she yawned, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh… I just can't sleep." Said Ken. "I'm too worried about Davis."

His girlfriend came and sat down beside him. "So am I… I haven't really slept a wink either!" she said.

"Ken?" she asked. "If I you never got to be with me, would you have done what Davis did… leave and never say a word?"

Ken stared at his girlfriend with love. "No… I would never do that." Said Ken, "Maybe for some other girl, but not you Yolei."

Yolei smiled back, and she leaned forward, and kissed him. Ken wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.

In his senselessness he dropped the remote on the floor, causing it to switch channels, and the sound of haunted organ music startled them both out of their kiss.

"Wh…what's this!" asked Yolei sounding a little frightened. "I… I don't know, I've never seen this show before." Said Ken.

The screen showed a picture of what looked like a tropical island on a clear day… but why was there haunted spook music.

Suddenly… BOOM!

Thunder and lightning shook the skies and the island turned dark and spooky, as if it had been cursed.

And in the flashes, Yolei and Ken saw the words… **_ISLAND OF DOOM_**… in red funny writing.

The drawbridge on the sketch looked as though it was opening, and the screen zoomed in closer… and then blacked out, but the music was still playing.

Even a wolf's howl was heard over the mountains.

Yolei and Ken quivered in fear, but THEN… what they saw snapped them out of it… and put them in a state of shock.

There… on the screen, dressed in a purple robe, a black cloak, and a golden-tiara like ring around his head.

"Davis!" they both cried.

_**In the TV…**_

The music had quieted down a bit, but hadn't stopped yet…

Davis turned from inside his little house, and looked outside the window as a smaller flash of lightning and thunder shook the dark skies.

The he turned to face the camera, and walked spookily to his big armchair. "Good evening." He said in a rather low toned voice.

"I am Daisuke Motomyia, the rarest of all broken-hearted people. Welcome to the Island of Doom."

"This place is where all people like me, who have had their dreams shattered and don't have what it takes to kill themselves, but not continue in life come to live until their dreams can come true."

Davis picked a book down from the shelf, and sat in his armchair by a roaring fire.

"Each week, I shall read to you a sad, yet true story of how one of our many people came to this island."

"For tonight's story. We shall look into the life of a young boy named Taylor, who tried to fight his way out of his sorrows."

"Which the story is entitled… **_Go West young Taylor!"_**

The thunder struck again.

"Lets join him…now!" said Davis as he slowly opened the book, and the picture changed.

**_Back in the bedroom_…**

Ken and Yolei used the dorm phones to page the others, and told them to turn their TVs on!

Despite the fact that it was late at night, the others did as they were told, and were just able to see Davis' face before the scene had changed completely.

_**The Story…**_

A strange teenage voice was overheard while the screen showed a picture of Hollywood.

"_This is Hollywood"_

"_It's a place of fame. It's a place of wonders. It's place… that I wish I could forget!_

"_My name is Taylor Tristan… and this is my story. A tragic tale of working to the bone for something, and still not able to get it!"_

_**Author's notes: **_

_**Hey everyone, Mykan here!**_

_**I thought I may point out that the show the Island of Doom promises…**_

_**Is actually a reenactment of that old Sesame-Street sketch… MYSTERIOUS THEATER.**_

_**But with a few differences though.**_

_**Also, the story your about to here is a re-written of Go West Young Meowth from Pokemon **_


	6. Go West Young Taylor!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Authour's notes:**_

**_Hi, Mykan again!_**

**_I just want you all to know, the reason I used the Go West young Meowth story was... I can't really think of anything tearful to use instead, nor make up one._**

_**But enjoy anyways.**_

_**Taylor's story**…_

_The Last thing I remember was being alone, all by myself. No Family! No Friends! Even the Orphanage wouldn't except me._

_I didn't even know how to talk properly, because no one taught me how. _

_In fact, the only thing I could ever say…was my name._

"_Taylor…Taylor!"_

_My stomach was empty, and so was my heart. Even a basket of soccer-balls looked good enough to eat._

_But as soon as the High-school girls team saw what I was up to, even the coach was mad at me._

_They tied some string around me, and tied my tight against a tree._

"_Bad-Boy… you deserve to be punished!"_

_I cried, and cried and finally cried myself to sleep. _

_Then suddenly, a few days later… something awoke me._

_Some of the students at the school had gathered outside that night, for they were watching a film that came all the way from a place called… Hollywood._

_What I saw on that screen really clicked me on the inside._

_Romance… ice-cream…Fried-Chicken!_

_I could tell that those things were my ticket out of the gutter, so I broke free from the ropes… and I knew what I had to do._

"_HEE, HEE!"_

_Go West Young Taylor! _

_Go West to Hollywood! Where there was Fried-Chicken, and Ice-cream. Waiting just for Me!_

**_A week later_**…

_I hopped a tanker-tuck heading west. I opened my eyes at the end of the tunnel, and there it was…Hollywood!_

_The place I thought where all my dreams could come true… but I was soon to be proved wrong!_

**_The next day_**…

_An Angry chief was chasing me in attempt to get back the food I took, and he hit me over the head with his frying-pan, and kept on chasing me._

_The streets in Hollywood were even colder than Ice-cream I craved. No one really cared about a poor helpless little guy! _

_Finally one day... I felt a warm arm rub my back. I looked up and saw a strange guy with a bunch of other alley kids._

_I expected them to kill me, but strangely, they offered me a few of their table scraps._

"_Eat hearty, kid!" said the leader, who went by the name of Dodger._

_Even though the scraps had been in the garbage, I never tasted anything so good in my life!_

_Dodger even asked me to join up with the gang, and they would teach me everything they knew._

_The next day I went back to that mean old chief, but I got away from him… and tasted Fried-chicken for the very first time._

_I ate, and ate, and ate… But I was still hungry… for love! _

_**Next Day**… _

_And then… I met her… Marissa!_

_A beautiful girl from England with shiny red hair, and skin as whit as the clouds._

_Our eyes met as I passed by, but when I tried to reach out to her, she rejected me… and that's when her mother came and pounded my head with her umbrella._

"_You dirty little street-urchin! Keep yourself away from my daughter!"_

_That's when it suddenly hit me, to why she rejected me._

"_My mother is rich, and can buy me anything I want, and you don't have any money, or a job and power!"_

"_You're just a Street-Rat… so can just forget me!"_

_And they left…_

_There was only one thing I could do now… IF I WANTED HER I HAD MAKE MYSELF A LITTLE BETTER!_

**_Over the past few days_**…

_To win Marissa's heart I had to walk better, and real working people walk straight and tall… not slouchy!_

_Pretty soon, I could walk straight and tall… but I couldn't run fast enough… and that angry chief caught me! _

_That's when I learned to crawl… right up to my hideout… in the attic of a drama school._

_I over heard the instructor getting his class to say a sentence in perfect semaphore._

"_**She Sells Sea-Shell by the Sea-Shore!"**_

"_Taylor…Taylor… Taylor!"_

_Talking was hard… but regardless how hard it was, I wasn't giving up._

_I stayed up endless nights looking through picture books, and learning about the alphabet._

"_Taylor…Taylor, Taylor, Taylor… Taylor!"_

_**-Under the easy sky **_

_**with the moon high up above.**_

_**I'll learn to speak better, **_

_**cuz this kid's got puppy love**_

_**-I'll stand up straight,**_

_**and hold my head up high,**_

_**and she'll want me.**_

_**Don't you see?**_

_**-I'll write poetry**_

_**and recite it myself.**_

_**But it's hard for me…**_

**_A few days later_…**

_But I had my heart set on Marissa. So I kept on running…and getting caught!_

_But I got a little faster each day!_

"**_She Sells Sea-Shells by the Sea-Shore!"_**

"_Ta…Se…Sea...ylor…Ta…shore!"_

"_Tee Tells Tea-Tells Ty Te Tea-Thore!"_

_I tried one more time…and…_

"_She Sells Sea-Shell by the Sea-Shore?"_

"_HEY! She Sells Sea-shells!"_

_My very first real words…so quickly, I went back to my book, and soon learn may things like._

"_G…is for… G-g-General!"_

"_B…is for B-b-Blue!"_

_I it weren't for those words, I never would have become General-Blue of the infamous Red-Ribbon Army._

_But never the less… I kept going and going until!_

"_Oh, at long last… I can Talk… I can Talk!"_

**_Yet another few days later_**…

_I met Marissa outside that very same spot, and showed her all the new things I could do…_

…_But still…she rejected me!_

"_What's so good about you now? Just look at yourself!"_

"_You may walk better now, you may talk better now, you may even behave like a better person now…"_

"_..But you are still a dirty Street-Rat with no money and power."_

"_You are worse than before… Now you're just a FREAK!"_

…_I…was…CRUSHED!_

"_She…she thinks I'M A FREEEEEEEEEAK!"_

**_Years later_**…

_She thought I was a freak, did she!_

_Well… I'll show her!_

_I'll become the richest, most powerful man she ever met! Then she'll be crawling back to me and begging for me love!_

_But… that was the last I ever saw of Marissa, Hollywood, or my old gang!_

_I joined the Red-Ribbon Army and became rich and powerful… but my dream just never came true!_

"_Ahh…!"_

_As I stared upon the ruins of my old neighborhood, I felt as if I was being watched!_

_I looked around and saw my old gang around me again. "Long Time, No see brother!" said Dodger._

_I followed them back the gutter, and Dodger said he wanted my join up with the old gang again!_

"_Well… I may be richer now… I may be stronger now… and may be more powerful now than before."_

"_So I guess having me around would be a great addition to you little operation…right!"_

"_You bet it brother, so what do you say… you in?"_

_I just rejected his outstretched hand._

"_Sorry to disappoint you, Dodge… but I'm staying with the Red-Ribbon Army!"_

"_Oh no you're not!"_

"_Yes I am! My mind's made up, and your not going to change it!"_

"_Maybe I can't…but SHE can!"_

"_Huh…what the…?"_

_I looked behind him, and there she was. I couldn't believe my eyes._

"_No! It can't be! Marissa, What are you doing here?"_

_We shared a little discarded champagne, and she told me everything about what happened after I had left._

_It turned out that her mother had gone bankrupt, and all her money was gone._

_Te only way she could sustain herself, was if she had no children, and left her in the gutter._

_Now that was down right cruel!_

_Dodger allowed her in the gang, and seeing as how she had nothing, Marissa had no choice._

_Marissa also said she planed to stay, and for the first time ever, she begged me to stay with her in the gang._

"_I told you… NO!"_

_Now Marissa was the one who was crushed. "Look… Taylor…you may be just a…a Freak and all but…but- -!"_

"_But nothing!"_

"_That's all I ever am to you, A FREAK! Well, guess what … the table shave turned!"_

_I got up and started to leave, when I heard Marissa following me… I whipped out my gun and poised it at her._

_She got the message._

"_Stay the heck away from me… STREET-RAT!"_

_And then I walked away, leaving her to bewail her loss._

_As I walked along the empty roads, I suddenly began to cry myself, but there was nothing I could do now._

_My heart was just too bitter and cold now to carry on._

_That's when I found a bulletin for the Island of Doom, and just like Marissa… I didn't really have anything left, so I left the world all behind me._

_And there you have it._

_Boy meet's girl… Boy likes girl… Boy losses girl and all the rest! I'm Taylor Tristan… now called Number 29._

**_The screen changed_**…

Davis gently closed the book and put it down. "Poor Taylor!" he said sounding a little low.

"I guess that's just how the ball bounces in life! Some people win, and some people… lose it all!"

The wolves howled again, and that spooky music started up again.

"Tune in next time…when the Island of Doom will present to you, the story of a girl, Mina, and how her boyfriend dumped her, because she seemed to pay too much attention to Sinatra songs!"

"Until then… I am Daisuke Motomiya, the rarest of all these people saying… Farewell… From the _Island of Doom!" _

Davis turned his head slowly to the window as the thunder shook the skies again, and Davis slowly nodded.


	7. What to do?

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

In his big house on the peak if the island, Number One switched off his television, and snickered.

"Excellent… now to see how much I have gained from this all." He said in a deep dark voice.

He walked over to the wall, and pressed a secret panel which spun the wall around revealing Six huge tanks filling up with purple liquid.

"Heh…heh…heh…heh…heh!"

Number One was then surrounded by red light, and he transformed.

The shadow on the wall didn't look a thing like a human.

He had horns coming out of his head. Dark wings that had holes, and his arms seemed to be twice the length of his body.

"I won't need that disguise once the rest of my plan is put into action!" he chuckled.

He clapped his hands and a bunch of TV screens appear on the wall above the tanks… showing pictures of people who just watched the show, and crying just a little bit.

"Heh, heh, heh… So many human emotions, equals so much energy for me to collect."

"Once I harness enough… I will finally have my powers back. I will make those Digi destined pay for defeating me."

He transformed back into Number One, "Now… I shall continue to put my plan into action."

**_Back at the school_**…

Everyone barely managed to get their assignments done that day, they all just wished they could skip class and go to Izzy's place.

But in the end, the day ended and he weekend came.

_**At Izzy's…**_

"So now we know." Said Izzy. "We know where Davis has gone, and why he left."

Everyone nodded… Kari even shot an angry eye at TK, but didn't forget it was just as much her fault too.

"So how can we get to him and bring him back?" asked Cody.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Said Izzy, "I did a little research, and there is no TV. Station in the world that films anything by the name of… Island of Doom!"

Everyone sweat-dropped, "So that would mean?" asked Sora.

Izzy nodded. "The island of Doom is actually a real place… and Davis was being filmed live on the spot."

"Okay…this is just nuts." Said Matt, "I could understand why Davis would leave… but now this! What the Hell is going on here?"

"Whatever it is… we have to try and find Davis and bring him back." Said Tai. "Izzy, exactly where is the Island of Doom?"

Izzy was already checking into that, "What?... No matching results for Island of Doom!"

"What?" asked Kari. "How can that be? Don't the satellites usually take pictures of every corner of the globe?"

"Whatever this Island may be… it looks as though whoever is in charge of it is able to hide it well." Said Izzy. "This may take longer than we thought."

Everyone saw that until Izzy came up with a lead, they wouldn't really be able to make a move. So they all headed back to their homes and school.

"Kari…wait up." Said TK ruing to catch up to her, but Kari just ignored him and kept on walking.

"Aw… come on Kari, don't tell me your still mad at me!" said TK.

"Mad? Mad!" said Kari. "TK… I thought we were perfect for each other, and you cast me aside."

"Kari… I'm just not sure I'm ready for a relation… that's why I broke it off with you."

Kari really felt steamed. "So what… Am I supposed feel Okay about this!" said Kari. "TK… You not only broke my heart, but Davis' soul as well."

"And worst of all… I started this all because I liked being around you, but if I knew you were going to do this to me, I never would have, and now it's too late."

Tears started falling down her face "Davis is gone, and he doesn't want to come back… and it's mostly M fault because of what I went through with you."

TK was suddenly backed into the wall. "As far as I can see it, Takeru, all you enjoyed doing was seeing Davis feel jealous."

"Well you can just keep all that to yourself, because I don't want a part of it anymore… GOOD-BYE!"

TK tried to catch up with her again, but for the first time ever… Kari slapped a boy across the face.

Then she ran up the street, sobbing into her hands, leaving TK completely shocked at what had just happened.

**_One week later…In Kari's new Dorm…_**

Kari filled out a form to be transferred to Davis' old dorm, where should be alone, and far away from TK as she could.

She was watching another episode of the Island of Doom, about a story how a girl whose boyfriend dumped her just because he wasn't ready for a relation yet.

"_Now where have I heard that one before!" _Kari groaned to herself.

In the end, the girl couldn't go on with her life, and ended up going to live on the island.

The scene changed back to Davis' spooky little house, he folded up the book and put it down, and the thunder struck.

"_And thus ends another sad tale of a poor unfortunate soul who lost everything they had."_

"_Join us next time for… The Island of Doom! Until then, this is Daisuke Motomiya, the rarest of them all saying… Good-bye!"_

The thunder struck again, and the show ended.

Kari switched off the TV, and lay face down on the bed. _"What'll I do now, I'm all messed up!" _she thought.

And she was…

Davis left the team out of depression, and TK broke up with her because he didn't have the guts to try.

Her two favorite guys in the whole world, the only men she could ever try to be with, and now she couldn't be with either of them.

That is… if there ever was a THEM… she never really did give Davis any chances to be with her or anything, but she was grateful that he was always there, and tried to be there when he couldn't.

But now he was gone… telling sad stories on an uncharted, Lonely island.

"Davis, if only I could see you again… you'd know how sorry I am." She said to herself.

But what good would that really do. If the island was uncharted, how was anyone to know where it was.

Suddenly, Kari realized something. "Perhaps… yes… maybe I can!"

She quickly turned on Davis' computer, and saw it still had the Island's applications.

She whipped out her D3, and went through the Digital-gate, and when she came back she had Gatomon and Veemon with her.

"Kari…what are doing, I just got to bed!" said Veemon.

Kari hushed them up, and told them everything, about Davis, the Island of Doom… but she may have a clue in how to find him get him back, but she would need their help.

Not to mention. "Keep this a secret."


	8. Kari, You too?

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Izzy had been working on this problem all week, but still he found nothing that could help them find the island.

Worse than that, now Kari seemed to be missing, but she did give them a clue to where she was going.

Everyone was scanning Izzy's radar screen at the tiny little dot moving across the map.

Each of their Digivices contained a small little transmitting device Izzy had made, so that they could be tracked wherever they went.

But where exactly was she going?

Just then… the signal was lost, and the dot was somewhere over the South-Pacific before it cut off.

"She couldn't have gone to America." Said Tai, "That's up there."

"And she couldn't have gone to the Hawaiian-islands… that's this way." Said Izzy.

"And there's no way in the world she could have gone down any further. She's not dressed for cold weather." Said Matt.

Suddenly, the all began to speak slowly and at the same time.

"So… she must have found…and is going to…!" they all yelped as if they saw death… "THE ISLAND OF DOOM!"

"Kari… what are you thinking!" cried Tai.

Matt immediately called everyone over, while Izzy checked out the spot where Kari's position was last traced to.

"Try it on visual!" said Yolei.

Izzy switched the monitor show it showed actual picture the satellites in orbit took of the Earth.

"There… it is!" he cried.

"Man… that is one pretty dark looking place." Said Matt.

"Well what are we waiting for?" said TK, "We have to go out there and get Kari and Davis back."

TK was about to rush out the door when Joe grabbed him. "Wait… Hold on there, TK." He said.

"We can't just rush in there like that!" added Tai. "No telling what sort of… Hocus-Pocus we could run into."

Suddenly… Izzy's Digital monitor started going crazy. "Whoa… where did that come from!" cried Izzy.

"What... what's happening?" cried Ken.

Izzy tried to looked into the source of the problem, and it turned out that vast amounts of Dark-energy was being detected somewhere on the island.

The moment Izzy tried to zoom in closer, his computer crashed. He rebooted and tried again, but to have the same result.

"You we're right, Tai." Said Izzy, "Something weird is going on, on that island, but I think it's still way too dangerous just to rush in like that."

Tai checked his watch… "Hey… the show is on." He said.

Everyone looked disgusted at that statement. "Tai… this is no time to be watching some lame TV show." Said Sora.

"No… wait!" said Izzy. "Tai may have a point, Sora. Turn on the show!"

Tai did as he was told.

Tonight's program was a story about a girl named Elizabeth, and how she never could make a difference in life because she never could fit it.

So she came to live on the island, because of her silly ways of wanting to be different.

The scene changed back to Davis, he closed the book and held it in his lap.

"_Did you ever feel the way Elizabeth felt, that you'd like to be completely different because you're feeling left out?"_

"_Almost everyone feels that way sometimes, even I did."_

"_Still… you have to know that you can't just change you are just like that. You are who you are, and you can't really change that."_

"_Well… that's it for another Island of Doom, I am Daisuke Motomiya… Good-night everyone!"_

The thunder stuck and the program ended.

Sora, Mimi, and Yolei dabbed their eyes with tissues. "Wow… that is so sad." Cried Yolei.

"I never knew Davis could be so sober and emotional like that." Added Mimi.

Suddenly, Izzy notice on his screen three energies sources were moving across from Japan, right over to the Island of Doom.

He tried the scanners, and it was final. The girls emotional energies were being somehow gathered and brought to the island.

"Okay… so whoever's doing this is gathering energy." Said Tai, "But who exactly is he?"

Nobody could tell… Izzy did have one way that could help them. If he rewired his computer to gather more power… it just might be able to let them see the rest of the island.

"There is just one problem." He said. "It's will take me at least a few days to set it up… that is… if things go smoothly!"

Everyone didn't like the sound of that, but seeing as how there was no other way without risking their lives… they had no choice.

"Izzy… the minute you get the computer working… you… let…us…know! Got it!" said Tai.

"You have my word, Tai" said Izzy.

_**Meanwhile on the island**…****_

The thunder shook the skies, but it never ever rained.

On the male's side of the island, Davis was hanging out around a campfire with some friends he had made.

All of them were roasting Marshmallows, and sharing with them their sad stories of woe.

"I had it all."Said Number 29, "Money, power… but no romance. No girl would ever give me a chance to even try."

"Well… me being a scientist cost me my wife and daughter!" Said Number 51. "I enlisted to this island so that I may keep all my dangers away from the world.

When Davis had his turn, he sang his special songs. The one about Kari, and the one about him being One of a Kind.

The other men dabbed their eyes on their robes. "Man… you really are the rarest of us, 98!" said Number 86. "You really do deserve hosting the show."

Davis smiled for the first time in a while, but the atmosphere was broken when the sounds of bells were heard from all over the island.

"NEW-ARRIVAL… NEW-ARRIVAL!" shouted the criers of the island. Everyone stopped what they were doing and proceeded to the center of the island.

There… Number One was welcoming a new addition to the family, and it looked like a girl.

"Welcome to the island Number 99!" said Number One, "Now arise, and we shall feast in your honor."

Davis cheered along with the rest of the crowd. However… when Number 99 threw off her hood… Davis gasped softly.

"What…No…it…it can't be!" he cried under his breath. "Kari!... what the heck is she doing here."

Whatever the reason, Davis just put his hood up in hopes that Kari wouldn't recognize him among the others.

But it didn't matter, because at the feast, Kari sat down with Davis at his table.

"You didn't think I didn't recognize your number." She said.

Davis just sighed, "Look Ka-… I mean 99!" said Davis. "If you're here to try and get me to come back… you wasted your time."

"So why don't you just go back to your Precious TK, and leave me in my misery!"

It was in vain that Kari tried to tell Davis that TK and her broke up, because Davis wasn't interested.

Besides… he had some work to catch up on in his house on the hill, and that was one place where Kari couldn't get to.

The rules stated that the Island was divided into two equal halves. Girls stay on their side, and boys stay on theirs.

Kari even saw that she wasn't alone in trying to stay near Davis, a lot of the other girls tried to woo him as he passed by.

Ever since Davis started hosting the show, He had become the talk of the island… as if he were a living legend.

Of course, Davis just rejected all the girls offers, even when they tried to grab onto him.

"Stop rubbing up my cape?" he said strangely, "What are you trying to do, wrinkle it!"

But actually… Kari had a back up plan.


	9. Number One is a Fraud!

**CHAPTER NINE**

Scrambling around in the bushes on the women's side of the island, Gatomon investigated every suspicious space she could find.

Which was on Earthly difficult because everything on the island seem pretty suspicious, but she wasn't alone.

Veemon was searching the men's side of the island, and keeping in contact with Gatomon with Davis' D-terminal.

Veemon received a message from Gatomon, who was using Kari's D-terminal.

"_Veemon… find anything yet?"_

Veemon sent back... _"Nope… nothing yet!"_

Suddenly, he saw Number one. He seemed to have disengaged himself from the party…secretly… and was heading up to his house!

Veemon typed back to Gatomon… _"Wait…I just may have found something… I'll go investigate! Over and out!"_

He closed up the D-Terminal, and silently followed Number One up the step hill to the peak of the island.

"_Wow… the alps have got nothing on these mountains for climbing!" _he thought to himself.

_**Later on…**_

Kari and Gatomon were inside Kari's little house on the women's side of the island.

It took Kari quite some time to get used to it… the way the house was 18th century style.

Candles and gas-lamps for light. Only Fire for heat. No Electricity. No Plumbing… No nothing!

But that was the least of her problems now… both she and Gatomon were quite concerned about Veemon.

It had been hours, and hours since his last report, yet he hadn't come back yet… nor sent a new message.

"I hope he hasn't been caught." Said Gatomon. "I wonder what's going on up there in that house."

"Whatever it is…" said Kari, "According to Veemon's last report, it isn't really that good."

Suddenly… Kari let out a huge yawn… "No need to be rude Gatomon… but I think I'm going to turn in!"

Gatomon looked upset now, "Kari… why would you want to go to bed at a time like this?" she asked.

"Because I'm sleepy." Said Kari, "I've had a big day getting into this island, and besides… I'll have a better chance trying to talk to Davis in the morning."

Suddenly, Gatomon let out a small yawn herself, "Now that you mention it…" she said, "I think a cat nap would be nice!"

Kari took off her black cape, and got into her bed near the window, while Gatomon climbed into a small box under the bed, Kari had snuck in.

Before Kari drifted off to sleep, the lightning flash lit up a small house just ahead in the distance on the men's side.

Kari had a feeling se knew who's house that was… _"Good-night Davis." _she said to herself, _"I'm sorry!"_

**_A few days later…_**

Izzy finally updated his computer and discovered a lot more about the island, and that there was more to it than meets the eye.

The energy being gathered was stored in an underground cavern, and was being combined with lightning energy to produce Digital energy.

"Digital energy?" said Tai. "Who on that island would want to gather energy like that?"

"More importantly…why?" added Matt.

Suddenly…Izzy found a profile for all the inhabitants on the island… including Davis and Kari.

However…when Izzy scanned on Number One… the Digital warning buzzers went crazy again.

"Oh, I thought this thing was fixed!" said Yolei.

"But…it is fixed." Said Izzy, "I gave my computer new systems, and even double checked them… nothings wrong with any of it."

Everyone started to think how this was possible. "Digimon reactors never do things like this when humans were scanned."

Suddenly… they all got the same idea… "Izzy… do a complete background check on that guy!" said Joe. "Maybe I can figure this out!"

Izzy nodded… and did a full computerized body analysis on Number One… Joe started at the results.

His medical studies sure did come in handy at these times.

"Heartbeat is all wrong…" he said. "Temperature is--"

"Hey guys…that man is a Digimon!"

"A Digimon!" they all cried.

Izzy checked over all the results, and Joe was right.

"Uh… guys… You're not going to like this… but I think I found out who he is." Said Izzy.

He clicked on an X-ray scan… and everyone gasped…

**_Meanwhile… on the island_**…

Veemon was bound and gagged to the wall in a hidden crypt in Number One's house.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… did you and your friends really think I'd be that stupid to miss you?" said the Digimon facing him.

Veemon couldn't recognize this Digimon, but he swore he saw a part of him somewhere before.

"Tonight is the night." Said the Digimon, "Once Daisuke finishes today's show… the tubes will contain enough energy to restore my entire forum."

Veemon struggled, but couldn't speak with his mouth roped shut, or break the chains on the wall.

The Digimon turned back into Number One, "I must start preparing now… I have a crowd to greet, and a world to obtain!"

He put his hood back on, and left Veemon locked in the chamber.

**_Back outside…_**

Kari and Gatomon were really worried… Veemon still hadn't reported anything.

"I don't need anymore proof after this!" said Kari, "Something weird is happening on this island."

They had to get Davis, and get off the island with him, but it was no use…

Not only were women not permitted on the men's side of the island, but Davis had not answered a single one of Kari's letters.

Kari even tried warning the other women about Number One being up to something!

"99… I don't know where you get." Said the leader of the women's side, "But Number One is loyal to us… he cares for us."

It was in vain that Kari tried them all Number One was really just using them to obtain what he desired.

Not only that… but she wasn't ever allowed to leave the island… Nobody was!

Kari couldn't even Digivolve Gatomon, because she wasn't sure how people on the island would react to a spy, besides… how could anyone get through that storm cloud in one piece!

Kari and Gatomon saw to take matters into their own hands, they would have to find a way to make Number One slip up.

…"And I think I know just the way!"


	10. It's Devimon!

**CHAPTER TEN**

Davis wrapped up another show, and today was no ordinary day… he and all the other residents of he island were called to the center today so Number One could make an announcement.

Luckily… no one noticed that Kari was no where to be seen.

She told Gatomon to go off to Number One's house, and see just what was going on there.

While plans to unmask Number One, and reveal his face to the entire clan.

**_Somewhere, over the ocean_**…

"Move guys… Faster, Faster!" cried Tai trying to speed the Digimon up.

"Tai. we're going as fast as we can go!" said Wargreymon.

"Well it isn't fast enough!"

"Tai… he's right." Said Matt, "Even if we do make it to the island, we don't know what to expect."

"If my calculation's are correct…" said Izzy, "We should all be there in… 40 minutes!"

"Whatever!" said Tai, "As long as we get there in time. Both Davis, and my sister are in trouble!"

"And I for one am not going to let so sick Digimon from the past come back to hurt them now!"

**_Inside Number One's house_**…

Gatomon searched everywhere around the house, which was no different from all the others, except for the fact that it was bigger.

But if there was one thing Gatomon learned from serving evil at a time… Things aren't always what they seem.

Suddenly, she swore she could here the sound of scraping coming from the walls.

As she moved closer the scraping got louder, until she was facing nothing but a thick brick wall.

Gatomon couldn't question it, someone was behind the wall, and judging by the design of the wall… it must have a secret panel.

Gatomon felt all over the wall, but all the bricks felt the same, not one of them felt any loose, or sounded different.

"Come on… where is it?" she said to herself.

She steeped on the floor, and her paw went even deeper as the rock she stood on went into the floor.

This caused the wall in front of her to spin around reveal a hidden entrance.

"Like I remembered… things aren't always what they seem!" said Gatomon, as she walked down the tunnel.

_**Meanwhile…Outside!**_

Number One was still giving out his speech unaware that Kari was underneath the podium waiting for the right moment to spring out…

"My fellow villagers of the island." He said, "These past years have been the most glorious of all the times I have spent with anybody."

"I dare say… there's only one thing I can be know as…"

"Yeah… a Fraud!" came a voice from under the podium.

The Crowd looked around, and then saw Kari leap up near Number One holding him by the neck in her arm, and without wearing her outfit either.

She was dressed in her old clothes again.

"People." She cried out, "This island is not what it seems to be, and Number one is not who you think."

A few of the guards moved over to the podium, but slowly approached her so not to bring more danger to Number One.

"Help me! Help Me!" cried Number One!

"Okay, 99…" Said a guard, "Let him go, and well try and help you!"

"I am not, 99… My name is Kari!" she snapped, "I didn't come to this island to live… I cam here to bring someone back home where he belongs!"

She stared out at the crowd at a familiar face.

"Whoa… hey 98… I think she means you!" said one of the men.

Davis growled and walked over to the stage, and without noticing, his tiara-crown had got snagged on a tree branch, and fell off his head.

"Number One, please forgive this traitor!" he said. "But it's time I told you all why I came here to this island."

"It's because of her!" Davis snapped while pointing at Kari. This made the crowd gasp in shock.

Davis told them everything… about how he loved Kari, and still did, but she was engaged now to man who was his sworn rival.

Davis also told them all how Kari and TK once flirted with each other just to make him jealous.

Not to mention, Kari never even gave Davis a chance, but instead talked a whole bunch of other girls into chasing him around like a piece of fresh-meat.

"So you see…" said Davis, "I belong here on this island. Not back there where--"

"Where… you are missed!" Kari cut in.

She told the crowd her side of the story, how TK broke up with her, and smashed all her dreams to pieces.

Kari also realized how much pain and misery her little games did to Davis, but the moment she found the chance to forgive him… he was gone.

"Davis… I came to this island to bring you back!" she cried, "I lost TK, and I don't want to lose you too!"

"I…I--" she stuttered… "I want to spend the rest of my life making things up to you, Davis!"

Davis just stood there with wide eye expression on his face. Did he just her say that?

Davis didn't know what to think. This was the girl who caused him to come to the island in the first place, but on the other hand…

…she was still the love of his life… and the only one he would ever allow his heart to go to.

Davis fell to his knees, and ruffled about his hair… "GAHH…What am I going to do!"

Suddenly… and evil sniggering was heard from Number One. He quickly wretched out of Kari's grip, and stood back.

"Heh…heh…heh…heh…heh! I am sorry everyone…" he said as his body began glowing… "BUT THE GIRL WAS RIGHT ABOUT ME!"

His outfit was incinerated by dark fire, and the thunder clouds clashed louder and more violent than ever!

"NOW!" he cried.

Finally… the lightning struck him and weird flows of energy erupted from his house, and flew straight at his changing body.

Kari ran over to Davis, and the both of them along with the rest of the crowd stared in shock at what stood before them now.

He was tall and Dark. He had horns coming out of his head. Dark Dragon-like wings that had holes, and his arms seemed to be twice the length of his body.

"Behold my true forum!" he roared. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"It's…it's… A Digimon!" cried Davis.

"Not just any Digimon!" cried Kari while trembling. "I've never actually seen one before but… I know who he is…"

"…DEVIMON!"


	11. Devimon's Plans

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"This is Devimon?" asked Davis. Kari nodded her head.

Davis had heard of him before…

About Devimon being the very first Nemeses Tai and his group… **_(Excluding Kari)_** … ever fought, and how he almost destroyed Patamon for good.

Suddenly, Davis remembered where he saw this creature, or at least a part of him.

When Ken was the Digimon Kaiser, He used Devimon's arms as part of his monstrous creation… Kimeramon.

If just his two arms were tough, how tough was he now that he was here in full.

"Tell me, Devimon!" growled Kari, "Exactly how did you get here, and what are you up to!"

"Ha, ha, ha ,ha! My, my… you are a jumpy one aren't you!" Devimon chuckled… He told them everything.

When TK and Angemon finally Destroyed him on File island, Devimon had only one goal in mind.

To revive himself back to full power and beyond that! To exact revenge on Tai and the others for defeating him… and make both worlds his.

Several years had passed, and Devimon had been regenerating in the Dark Whirlpool in the Digital world.

However, the day he was to break free was the same day Ken came and stole energy form both his arms.

Devimon would still be able to revive himself, but with his Data un-balanced, there came a big side effect to that…

"I can only live in Darkness!" he said, "If the sun were to shine upon me… I would perish!"

"Fortunately, I was able to conquer this island, and shroud it in these dark storm-clouds, but to become strong enough to travel again, I needed to gain more energy."

"And… I discovered the emotions you humans admit. They burn off vast amounts of power I required."

Davis looked like he was going to puke… "So you pretended to be a monk who wished to help people with their sorrows.. Only to gain power for yourself!" he snapped.

"Of course!" said Devimon. "My plans were to take over the world, and have all of you as my obedient slaves!"

The crowed gasped in shock again.

"However… It seems that I shall have to do away with you instead… STARTING WITH YOU TWO!"

He jumped off the rock and flew straight for Davis and Kari…

"_**LIGHTNING PAW!"**_

"_**V-HEADBUTT!"**_

Veemon and Gatomon leapt into action and pounded on Devimon stopping him in his tracks!

"Veemon!"

"Davish!"

The two reunited partners shared a long warm hug. "You came just in time… I thought we were goners!" said Davis.

Kari and Gatomon winked at each other for a job well done.

Devimon struggled to his feet. "I… I don't understand it!" he groaned, "I have absorbed the energy I collected! I should have been able to feel those attacks!"

Gatomon steeped forward, "Thanks to Veemon… I was able to find your secret cavern." She said.

"After she untied me," said Veemon "Once I told her everything about you… we found your little tubes a dumped half of it away!"

Devimon looked as though he was going to explode. "This… it's not true!" he cried. "I AM ONLY AT HALF MY POWER!"

"Afraid so!" said Gatomon flexing her paws, "Now do yourself a failure and come quietly!"

Devimon just stood up with a sinister going on his face. "Heh… heh… heh, I always had other plans in mind!" he said.

With that his eyes glowed even redder, and everyone on the entire island let out screams of pain as the tiaras the wore glowed, and sucked the energy right out of them.

One by one… they all fell to the ground like dominoes… However Davis and Kari seemed to be unharmed.

Which was natural seeing as how they were the only ones not wearing the tiaras on the heads… besides, Devimon wanted it this way.

As the energy fussed into him, his body began to grow in size until he was as big as the time Tai and the gang fought him.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha… I feel BIG AGAIN!" he roared in his much deeper voice.

"Well… what do you think little Fools? You're just bite size now… Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Kari trembled in Davis' arms. "Whoa… man… Somebody an exterminator!" he said.

"Curses…I do not have enough power to travel out there." Growled Devimon, "but I do have the power Ill need to do away with all of you!"

"We'll see about that!" said Davis letting Kari go, "Kari… did you--" he stopped when he saw Kari pass to him his D3 and holding her own.

"Way ahead of you, Davis." She said, "Let's do this!"

Davis nodded. "Time to Digivolve!"

Both of them raised their D3's to the sky… but nothing happened. Veemon and Gatomon didn't Digivolve.

"What's wrong?" mocked Devimon, "Having trouble with trying to Digivolve through my clouds!"

This couldn't be good. As long as they battled on the island, the storm cloud above would block the light needed for Digivolving.

"We're not done yet!" said Davis, "We'll just have to switch to plan B!" Kari and the others agreed.

Davis opened his recovered D-Terminal and selected the Digiegg of Courage while Kari used the Digi egg of light.

"_DIGI-ARMOR… ENERGIZE!"_ they cried out!

"_Veemon_… Armor-Digivolve to…!"

"_Gatomon_… Armor-Digivolve to…!"

"_Flamdramon_… the Fire of Courage!"

"_Nefertimon_… the Angel of Light!"

The two Armor-Digimon stared the Viral-being in the eye. "Devimon… Now we shall finish with you what Tai and the other's began!" said Flamdramon.

"We're going to break you apart and make it so you can't pick the pieces up this time!" added Nefertimon.

"Ha! Should just be afraid or annoyed?" said Devimon, "Alright then… let's get it on!"

"But remember… you walked into this when you could have run!"

"We never run from a battle." Yelled Kari, "If there's one thing I hate more than Darkness… it's the Darkness inside the darkness!"

"I'm with you Kari!" said Davis taking her by the hand. "We will bring this guy down… or die trying!"

For the first time in her life as a Digi destined, Kari was actually going Davis' way… No turning back until the battle is over!

**_Somewhere over the ocean…_**

Izzy's Computer went berserk with huge burst of energy… "NO! It's Devimon!" he cried, "He's begun battle!"

The team all gasped, and Tai looked out over the ocean. "DAVIS… KARI… WE'RE COMING!" he cired out over the ways they still had to go.

"I swear to you, Devimon!" growled TK, "You nearly took Angemon away from me, and I won't let you take away anyone else!"


	12. The BIG Battle!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Flamedramon leapt up into the air… **_"FIRE-ROCKET!" _**

BOOM! …The Three fire-ball slammed into Devimon's face!

Nefertimon fly up, but also avoided flying to high up and getting hit by the lightning… **_"ROSETTA-STONE!"_**

Five heavy stones crashed right into Devimon's gut! "Good shot." Said Kari and Davis at the same time.

The smoke cleared, and Devimon was hardly even scratched. "But not good enough!" he chuckled.

"Whoa… unreal!" cried, "We barely even phased him."

"Quick you guys… keep trying!" said Kari.

The two Digimon kept on firing, and firing until they couldn't fire anymore. They were both pooped but not beaten, but Devimon was still fresh as a Daisy.

"Oh man… it's no use!" cried Davis, "He's way too big!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha… My turn!" growled Devimon. **_"DARK-WING-ATTACK!"_**

"Look out!" cried Kari.

"Quick Flamedramon… Hop on!" cried Nefertimon.

Flamedramon hastily hopped onto her back, and she quickly took off into the air in the nick of time.

"Whoa… that was a close one!" cried Flamedramon. "I never knew you were this fast."

"It's all in the reflexes." Said Nefertimon.

"Heh… heh… heh, You can run, but you can't hide!" said Devimon, he snapped his fingers and shouted… **_"WHITE-LIGHTNING!"_**

The thunder clouds struck just past Nefertimon's left wing. "Ha… you missed us!" yelled Flamdramon.

"Did I?" asked Devimon. He raised up his finger, and the lightning bolt seemed to move at his command, Chasing Nefertimon all over the island like a Missile.

"Silly Fools! I created this storm cloud… I can control the lighting, wherever it goes!"

"Oh no… this isn't good!" cried Kari.

Nefertimon flew several times around the island, but the lighting only got closer instead of further, and neither she nor Flamedramon had the power to zap that huge thing.

"It's getting closer!" cried Flamedramon.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" cried Nefertimon.

"It's not going to be fast enough!"

The lightning was just yards away from Nefertimon's tail, when Davis had an idea.

"Flamedramon, Jump off!" he yelled up.

"Davis are you crazy!" cried Kari.

"No Kari he's got a point!" said Nefertimon, "If he jumps off, I can go even faster."

"Yeah… and the lightning can't follow us both!" added Flamedramon. He stood up, and dove off her back. "GERONIMO…!"

Devimon just smiled wickedly, "You're sneaky!" he said under his breath, "… but I'm sneakier. HM…M…M…M!"

He clapped his hands, and the lightning bolt split into two equal pieces. This time, because they were smaller, they were much faster as well.

BOOM… they were hit, and changed back to their previous forums! Now they were sitting Ducks, but at least they fell near Davis and Kari.

"Here!" said Veemon carrying Gatomon, who was knocked out, to Kari. "Keep her out of sight!"

Kari nodded, and then Veemon turned to Davis, "Change me to Raidramon! He's a faster fighter!"

"Right… Coming up!" said Davis, as he used his D-terminal to select the Digiegg of friendship. "DIGI-ARMOR… ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon… Armor-Digivolve to…!"

"_Raidramon… _The Storm of Friendship!"

"Davis!" said Raidramon, "You stay behind and look after the girls! I'll take this brute down!"

"Okay… Go get him, Raidramon!" said Davis, and with that, Raidramon took off into battle.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! You should have stayed down when you were!" chuckled Devimon, "Too bad, now I shall crush you!"

Raidramon glared at Devimon right in the eye, "Bring it on, tough guy!" he growled.

Devimon raised his hands again and snapped his fingers for more White-Lightning. This time, three bolts instead of one.

"_He'll never be able to evade them all forever." _He thought.

Actually, Raidramon was doing quite well.

Being much faster on four feet he was able to keep at a safe distance from the bolts, but of course he wouldn't be able to avoid them forever, and he didn't intend to.

"_My Thunder-Blast... it won't be enough to get him at this rate." _He thought. _"So there's only one option, I have to get him to zap his own self… But how?"_

Suddenly, A fly landed right on Devimon's face, and as he tried to brush it away, the lighting seemed to be going all over the place, instead of towards him.

"_That's it!" _thought Raidramon, _"He's completely defenseless while he's controlling the lightning!"_

"_And if he's not controlling it, the lighting will just go in a straight line!"_

"Now I got it!" he said, as he hopped over towards him.

"Give up, you little squirt!" snarled Devimon, "I have you now!"

Raidramon ran as fast as his four feet could carry him, and moved closer and closer towards Devimon from the front.

He looked behind him and saw all three bolts on his tail and moving even closer. _"Just a little closer!" _he said to himself.

Devimon aimed the bolts and sped them up a bit… "YES… YES… GET HIM… GET HIM!" he cried.

"NOW!" shouted Raidramon.

He Jumped clean off the mountain top and landed right on top of Devimon's face, gave him a quick smack in the middle, and jumped off.

Devimon howled in pain and brought his hands to his sore face, but then he realized he took control off the bolts, and they were coming straight at him.

"OH…NO!" he cried, "GARGHHHHHHHHHH…!"

One by one, the three bolts whammed right into him. The first two sent him backwards, and the last one sent the giant beast splashing into the ocean.

"Good going, Raidramon." Said Davis, "Now that he's all wet, finish the job up!"

"You got it!" said Raidramon…**_"THUNDER-BLAST!"… _**The Water around Devimon light up like a light bulb.

Devimon's roar vibrated through the waters. Slowly the bubbles vanished, until they were gone!

Raidramon turned towards Davis, and winked at him!

"Hey… I think we did it!" said Davis.

"Is he really… gone?" asked Kari.

Gatomon began struggling in Kari's arms, "Of… course he's not gone!" she squeaked.

Suddenly, the whole island began quivering madly, and the ocean started bubbling again. ****

"Either this is an Earthquake… or we're in big trouble!" said Davis

"…Look!" screamed Kari pointing out to Raidramon's direction.

There even larger and stronger than ever was Devimon. Just half his body stuck out from the water and it was even larger than the island.

Just his deep voice was enough to make ripples on the water grow to small waves.

"Heh… heh… heh! How very careless!" he chuckled, "Have you forgotten that it was lightning energy that transfers the energy to me in the first place?"

"Oh no!" cried Raidramon, "Then that would mean… I've made him even stronger now!"

"Oh man!" cried Davis, "How are we supposed to tear this guy down now?"

"You can't… silly fool!" roared Devimon, "You will never be able to defeat me at this state!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! AHHHHHH… HA, HA, HA!


	13. Don't give up, Davis!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Devimon didn't even have to use his special powers this time. He was so incredibly HUGE… that just his arm was long enough the reach all the way around the island.

This time, Raidramon couldn't run or hide at all, and he was brought down in only one punch and he changed back into Veemon.

The poor little Rookie would never be able to get out of there on his own. "Davish… Help!" he cried.

"Veemon!" cried Davis, but Kari didn't let him go. "No, Davis you can't… you'll get crushed!" she cried.

"Kari let go of me… I can't let Veemon get hurt!" said Davis trying to break free.

"No Davis, I won't let you!" she cried, "I almost lost you once, I can't let you go again!"

Suddenly, Davis had an idea… it was rather impulsive, but by far probably the only thing to get her to let go.

Davis turned around to face Kari, and in one split second… he kissed her.

Kari felt so surprised at the way he had reacted, that she let her arm slip off from around him.

When Davis broke away from her, "I promise you Kari… I'll be right back!" he said, and then her ran off.

Kari just stood there, she didn't even blink.

"Kari… are you okay?" asked Gatomon.

Kari didn't respond, and she didn't have to. That kiss… was more than enough proof for her that Davis really did still love her, and was willing to risk his life for her… AGAIN!

"Ugh… I can't stand anymore of this mushy stuff!" groaned Devimon, "I'm getting Cavities!"

He roared loudly, and then raised his arm ready to squash Veemon into a pancake…. When just in the nick of time, Davis scooped him out of the way.

He may not have gotten squished, the shockwaves from the huge arm smashing the ground sent Davis Tumbling to the other side of the island.

"DAVIS… VEEMON!" cried Kari.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha… He promised you he'd come back now didn't he?" said Devimon as he struggled to pull his arm out of the ground.

"Well it looks like now he'll have to break it. Don't worry… you'll be joining him soon enough… HM…M…M…M!"

Davis just sat the with Veemon in his arms, ready to throw in the towel. "He could be right." he said. "I don't know what else to do."

"Davish… you're not serious are you?" said Veemon in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Veemon, but look at the facts… We've tried our best, and it's not enough to even phase him."

"And remember…you and Gatomon still can't Digivolve because of the clouds!"

"I never thought I'd say this…but--"

Before he could finish, Veemon leapt up and slapped him across the face. "No Davish… Don't you dare say it!" he snarled.

"You can't give up now, Davish… We've been in tougher situations than this before… and somehow we always ended up victorious because you never quit!"

"We've all seen you in action before, Davish. You're our leader because you're one of the best guys on the team."

"Better than Kari and TK… Better than Yolei and Cody…. Even better than Ken, and it was thanks to you that we were able to change Ken's ways."

"Even after Ken was beaten you still never gave up… and it was thanks to your help, your believing, and your bravery… we beat Maylo-Myotismon… one of the darkest Digimon of all!"

"If you quit now Davish… who else will there be to stop this guy now!"

Devimon finally pulled his arm free.

Davis looked up at the other side of the island, and both Kari and Gatomon agreed.

"We're all counting on you Davis." Said Kari, "You've lead us to victory once before, and you can do it again!"

Davis found his strength again, "You're right!" he said, "All of you."

"I can never forget what made me a Digi Destined in the first place. This battle makes no difference."

He looked up at the sky… "I WILL SEE THIS TO THE END!"

"Time to Die!" roared Devimon, but before he could bring his arm down… the lighting form the clouds seemed strike Davis right in the heart.

But instead of Vaporizing him, the light turned gold, and began to get brighter. "What… what is this!" cried Devimon.

There right in front of Davis stood the Golden-Digiegg of MIRACLES.

"Man… I never thought I'd see this thing ever again, but I'm damn glad to have it now!" he said.

"Veemon… you ready?"

"Yeah… give it to me!" said Veemon.

Davis nodded and raised the Golden-Egg to the sky… "GOLDEN-ARMOR… ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon… Golden-Armor-Digivolve…To …!"

"_..MANGNAMON!"_

The Golden light burst out in every direction… "STOP… STOP! I CAN'T STAND THE LIGHT!" cried Devimon.

"Magnamon… Long time, No see!" said Davis.

They shared a high-five, "You see what happens, Davis?" he asked, "I could never have become what I am now if it wasn't for your believing."

"You're right." Said Davis, "All I have to do is keep believing, and together… Devimon will fall!"

Kari and Gatomon looked on at the boys, "Go get' him…" said Gatomon.

"Show him he's no match for you!" added Kari.

"Ha… no match for you… you've got to be kidding me!" snarled Devimon. "But enough of this small talk… let's Finish this!"

**_Far… Far away_**…

"Hey… where's Joe, and Mimi?" asked Yolei.

"They went back to alert the coast guard." Said Izzy, "If Davis and Kari get rid of Devimon… we'll need to get all those people of the island and fast!"

"Uh… just what do you mean by that, Izzy." Asked Tai.

"Well... I've done some readings on the island… and found out that without Devimon… the island will…. The island will."

"SPIT IT OUT!" yelled Tai… "What's going to happen!"

Izzy showed them on the computer what could happen to the island if Devimon is gone.

"GAHH…. WE GOT TO HURRY!" cried Tai, because if he knew how strong Davis could be at times… Devimon wouldn't be around much longer.

"Ahoy there!" came a voice from down below.

Everyone turned and saw him on Zudomon with Mimi on Lillymon with about five boats behind them.

"We got the Coast guard." said Joe, "They'll help us get everyone off the island."

"Good work you guys!" said TK, "We'll need all the help we can get!"

"_Davis… Kari… I'm sorry I did this to you!" _he said to himself, _"I hope you can forgive m."_

The island was still very far away, but they all hoped to their very souls that their friends were okay.


	14. The end of Devimon, for good this time

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Devimon swooped his arm all over trying to slap at Magnamon, but this time, Speed overcame power.

Magnamon leaped off a step slope aiming his fist straight at the face… **_"MAGNA-PUNCH!"_**

POW!

Devimon finally got hit successfully. And he fell over with a big splash into the water.

"_**MAGNA-KICK!"**_

WHAM!

Magnamon sent numerous punches and Kicks into Devimon, keeping him well distracted, which was a good thing because this gave Davis and Kari a chance to get the other people to safety.

Some of them were starting to wake up, but they were still pretty weak from losing their energies.

Yet some of them were badly injured from getting hit by blasts in the fight, and barely alive.

The best thing to do was get them to a place on the island where Devimon couldn't get to… way in the back.

The hard part was getting one person over at a time while tying to avoid the wrath of Devimon.

He managed to bolt himself upright after taking so many punches to his face. "Now I'm angry!" he roared.

"_**DARK-WING-ATTACK!"**_

Magnamon did have the speed to dodged it, but he just couldn't let it hit the island… not while it was SO BIG!

So he just stood and took the blast himself. Thank goodness he was an Ultimate Digimon or he'd have taken a lot more damage than when he was hit.

When the smoke cleared… "That wasn't nice!" he snarled. "Now it's my turn!"

Secret slots on his armor clicked open… **_"MANGA-MISSILES!"_**

Eight small missiles flew out of him two by four… but Devimon had an idea!

He stretched out his HUGE wings and began flapping them like mad, crating a gust of wind sending the Missiles off course and splash harmlessly into the water.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! You think you actually beat me with these toys of yours." He snarled.

He reached up and grabbed Mangamon in his HUGE fist. "Oh… where have done this before." He groaned.

"Heh… Heh… Heh! What say we go for a little SPIN!" said Devimon, and he spun his arm around, and around.

"UGH…I'M… GETTING AIR SICK… THIS WAY!" said Magnamon, and before he knew it... Devimon threw him hard into the peak of the mountain creating a small avalanche.

"MAGNAMON!" cried Davis.

"Never mind him, Davis." cried Kari, "We got to get out of here!"

They got those stuck there out in time before the rocks crashed down.

"You're luck still holds, little Fools!" said Devimon, "But you'll need more than a Miracle to save you from what's coming to you!"

He raised his hand ready to pound the living daylights out of them. They all braced for the end… but nothing happened.

Instead… they saw Magnamon standing in front of them holding Devimon's Giant hand up as if it were a heavy weight!

"I'm…not… done with you yet!" he growled. In a swift rage he send Devimon's own hand smacking into his face.

"GRR… You pesky little Firefly!" growled Devimon, "You will never get away with that!"

"Oh really!" said Magnamon as he began flying fast rings around Devimon.

"Hey… no… Stop that!"

"_Good thinking, Magnamon!" _Davis said to himself.

Soon Devimon was even dizzier than when Magnamon was allowing Magnamon to send more Punches and Kicks, and Missiles into him.

"**_MAGNA-BLAST!" _**

He shot so many burning beams of light out from his armor, that a lot of the people down below shielded their eyes.

"GARGH!... LIGHT!" cried Devimon as a part of his body began to shrink. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Suddenly Mangamon stopped, and Devimon may have shrunk to more than half his giant size, but still he had a lot of energy in him.

"Man… this guy's really going at it!" said Davis.

"How are we supposed to bring him down?" cried Gatomon.

"Heh, Heh, Heh! Like I said… You Can't!" he thundered. "I am the ultimate ruler of Darkness, and soon the whole world will cower before me!"

"In your dreams!" said Davis, "As long as there's still someone standing, The Darkness will never win!"

A lot of the people on the island realized he was right. Even though they had their dreams shattered in life, but they shouldn't have let it get to them.

"You go 98!" they cried.

"His name isn't, 98!" said Kari. "He is Daisuke Motomiya… a one person who can make all the difference!"

"That's right Devimon!" said Magnamon, "And now… I finally discovered what I need to do!"

Magnamon leaped up into the high into the air, Right to the very center of the storm cloud.

"What are thinking?" snarled Devimon, "You can't possibly hit me from there!"

"You are right… I can't." Said Magnamon, "I'm betting that you can't hit me from way up here!"

Devimon grinded his teeth, "You dare to challenge my great skills… I'll show you!"

He raised his arms, and snapped his fingers several times over... and in no time at all, he had gathered so many lighting bolts to fuse into one!

The bolt was so big and bright, that it even sent a few smaller lighting bolts on the island, which everyone was barely able to evade.

"I WILL SHOW YOU ALL WHO SHALL REIGN SUPREME!" roared Devimon and he flung the bolt straight up to where Mangamon was.

"MAGNAMON… GET OUT OF THERE!" cried Davis, "You'll BE TAOSTED!"

But Magnamon just stood where he was. The bolt got closer, and closer… "I hope this works!" he cried.

"NOW!"

He flew up fast and out of the cloud… **_"MAGNA-BLAST!"_**

He fired his burning rays right where the bolt should be, and when the two energies collided…

_**KABLAM!**_

The Biggest Explosion in the sky ever.

The island quivered violently send Davis and the others tumbling off their feet.

When the shaking stopped everyone looked up and saw dozens of holes in the cloud… growing bigger by the minute.

"Oh no!" cried Devimon, "My Magic Dark Storm Cloud… It must not evaporate!"

Suddenly he began shrinking again, and grew back to his normal size as the island began to get even brighter.

"The Sun!" cried Devimon as he hid himself under his wings… "NO… the sun must not Shine on me!"

Suddenly, his body was beginning to disintegrate in the sunlight. "I must make it to the caves… Into the darkness!"

The only cave that was the closest to him was one he made in the mountain side, but the moment he got there, Magnamon was already blocking his way to the entrance.

"Did you miss me?" he said.

"AHH….!"

Magnamon gave Devimon a huge punch sending him back into the air, and then… he focused all the energy he had left… and.

"_**MANGA… EXPLOSION!"**_

The bright burning ball consumed Devimon… Body and all.

"YAAAAAAAAARGH… NO… THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" he screamed, "NOT WHEN I WAS THIS CLOSE!"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH…..!"

When the light had gone out, both Devimon and his dark storm cloud were gone.

"…MMMMMM…. YEAH!" cried Davis as he jumped for joy on the hill. "WA…HOO!"

Kari Gatomon and the rest of the crowd went wild.

Magnamon changed back into Veemon, and the Golden-Digiegg vanished into thin air, as it was too powerful to be kept in a D-Terminal.

Davis, Kari, and Gatomon rushed over to the weak little Digimon, "Are okay?" asked Davis.

Veemon giggled a little, "Define Okay." He joked.

The crowd burst into cheers of joy.


	15. Run TK, Run!

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Everyone stopped cheering suddenly.

"Hey… hold a minute." Said 34, "All the boast have been destroyed in the battle. So how are we supposed to get off this island?"

That was a problem, and since the island was uncharted, there was no chance at all of them being found.

Suddenly, the island began quivering violently. "Whoa… what's happening?" cried Gatomon.

"I think we're cracking up!" cried Kari.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Izzy's computer showed nothing but trouble. "I was afraid of this!" he cried. "Davis and Kari must've have beaten Devimon, and the chain reaction has started."

Izzy had told them that the island was formed by an undersea volcano that Devimon had created with dark energy.

But now that Devimon was gone, without him the volcano had a mind of it's own now.

The pressure of the lava underneath was getting so intense, and the ocean water was so cold… that the rock on the underside of the island were breaking up.

"I don't get it Izzy." Said Yolei, "Is the lava just going to harden into more support?"

Izzy shook his head. "It's happening way too fast, the rock is already shattering!" he cried.

"Lava will burst up through the cracks in the rock… the surge will cause a huge volcanic eruption!"

The team all gasped with wide eyed expressions. "But…if that happens…" said Ken.

Izzy nodded. "… The island is about to Self-destruct!"

The team couldn't believe their ears, they had to hurry. "Joe… Mimi… keep the boats at a safe distance." Called Tai.

Joe and Mimi agreed.

**_Back on the island_**…

The island tilted one way, and then the other, in a merry-go-round of chain reaction.

"What are we going to do?" cried 68. "These reactions are everywhere. This whole island could go up at any minute!"

Davis wasn't sure what to do this time. Sure he was good at battling, but escaping situations like this, he only did once.

When Ken's base was plunged from the skies, they all flew out to safety.

Well… it was true that the cloud was gone and Veemon and Gatomon could Digivolve now, but there was no way they could get everyone off in time.

"There's only one way." Davis said. "EVERYONE… LISTEN UP!"

Everyone turned to face him, "Listen… it may be risky, but it's or only chance!" he said to the crowd.

"If we can't get off one by one… then we can all get off here at once!"

"How the heck can we do that?" said one of the girls. "There's nothing on this island that can hold all 100 of us at once."

"Then we'll just have to make something!" said Davis. He took off his cape and tore off a part of his robes.

He tied them both together and made a little sack, and it was strong enough to support the weight of three bricks.

Everyone agreed. "Alright, let's get started!" said Davis.

"I'm on it." Said Kari, and everyone started passing and tying up the strong fabrics.

They had to work fast because the island was started to heat up, by the time the they were almost done the far side of the island started spewing up red hot rocks.

**_Meanwhile_**…

"There it is up ahead." Said Cody who rode on Digmon **_(Who could fly being an insect Digimon)_**

Izzy looked up and saw the fountain of lava on the other side. "Oh no! Lava's already bursting through the cracks." He cried.

"It's only matter of minutes until the island explodes!"

Joe and Mimi stopped the coast guard where they were, "We'll be fine here… go get them off the island." Called Joe.

Tai and TK nodded and moved on ahead with Angemon and Wargreymon.

**_On the Island…_**

The hills were beginning to crumble, and the water was coming in, but everyone finished making the buggy bag.

However, when they tested it out, they realized it would hold them all, but not for too long before it broke.

"Hey look out there!" Said Angewomon. "It's Tai and TK."

Davis and Kari couldn't believe it, but it was them alright, and it looked as though they brought the whole gang… and the coast guard for help.

"Alright everyone, quick, into the buggy!" cried Kari, "Move… move…move!"

Everyone hastily got in not caring at all that they were uncomfortably sitting on top of one another.

Davis and Kari mounted their Digimon, then they sealed up the bag, which had air hole for the people to breathe, and lifted it up into the air.

"TAI!" called Davis waving his arms.

"DAVIS... KARI!" called Tai, "Hold on, We're coming!"

"No Tai!" cried Kari… "We'll be fine, but turn back and keep away from the island. It's going to go up at any moment."

Wargreymon and Angemon didn't know what to do. "But are you guys alright?" asked Angemon.

"Don't ask questions!" shouted Ex-Veemon, "Just so as we said… AND GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!"

Tai and TK agreed. "You heard them… lets scram!" cried TK, and they both turned the other way followed by the others carrying the buggy bag they made.

No sooner had they got all the people safely on the boats did the island behind them begin exploding.

"There she goes." Said Kari.

"Yep…" added Davis, "The island of Doom… is really Doomed now."

…**_KABOOM! …KABLAM! …KAPOW!_**

"Take a look at that…What an escape." Said one of the boys on the boats. "We made it!"

Well… with the island gone, and everyone safe and sound, there wasn't really much a choice but to head on home.

**_A Few days latter…_**

Davis was allowed back into the college… Provided that he write a 10,000 word paper as punishment for his desertion.

Kari too… although her intentions were heroic and helped save the world, she still broke the rules.

"Kari… we have to know. How did you guys manage to beat Devimon?" asked Tai.

"Well, actually…" she said, "I only helped a little. Davis and Veemon were the ones who saved the day."

TK stepped forward, "No way… Davis, Veemon… you finished off Devimon… alone?" he asked.

Davis and Veemon both nodded, "Guess you could say you and I are both the Devimon-Exterminators now." said Davis.

"Hey Veemon… do you think you could show me a few moves?" asked Patamon.

Veemon thought, "Well… sure, after all, if any other Digimon comes back from the dead, we have to be ready." He said.

"Hey… uh Kari?" asked TK sounding a little shy, "I've thought it over, and… I guess I was a bit careless."

"Do you think we can try it again?"

Kari giggled a bit, "Well… maybe some other time." She said, "I already have plans."

TK raised an eyebrow, "What plans?"

Davis stepped up beside Kari, "Plans with me."

TK's jaw dropped, "No way… you two aren't going out now are you?" he asked.

They both shook their heads. "We have to finish up our papers." Said Davis.

"Then we're going out" replied Kari.

TK's eyes widened, as he saw what Davis had in his hand. Two tickets to see an opera that was a fictional reenactment of all their adventures the people had made.

"No way… how did you get those?" asked Tai, "I've been trying to get my hands on them for months, but their so expensive."

Davis giggled a bit, It turned out that One of the Kids he brought home from the island happened to be the Son of the Queen of England!

What Davis didn't know was, the Queen posted out a One-million dollar reward for the safe return of her son.

Davis tired to refuse, but the queen insisted he take it, and Davis thought to put the money to good use.

"So… I bought these two tickets, and two well dress outfits for opening night."

"I hope you have fun." Said Tai.

"So will you, Tai." Said Davis. "All of you… You two TK."

Everyone looked up.

That was right, Davis had already bought them all Tickets to opening night, and gave them a little extra money for fancy outfits.

"You didn't think I would keep all that money for myself, did you!" said Davis, "I sort of wanted to make up for making you guys worry about me."

Davis' only answer, was the entire gang coming together for one big group hug around him… even TK.

"But Davis… what did you do with the rest of the money?" asked TK.

Davis whistled out into the air, and the ground began to silently quiver as the girls who used to catch Davis ran towards them.

"It's TK… the First guy to beat that Devimon dude!" some of the cried.

TK turned purple… and ran off with the girls not to far behind him. "DAVIS!"

"Their gaining on you, TK!" Davis called out, and he joined in with others in a burst of laughter.


End file.
